1. Technical Field
The present technique relates to the field of integrated circuits. More particularly, it relates to handling snoop transactions in an interconnect for connecting devices in an integrated circuit.
2. Technical Background
An interconnect may be used to connect devices in an integrated circuit, and maintain coherency between the devices. When one device issues a data access transaction for a target address, other devices may have cached copies of the data from the target address, so to maintain coherency the interconnect can send snoop transactions to other devices to check the status of the cached copies at other devices, for example to identify the most up to date data value for the target address. A snoop filter may record which master devices have cached data for various addresses. By only sending snoop transactions to the master devices recorded in the snoop filter for a given address, the number of snoop transactions can be reduced. The present technique seeks to reduce the circuit area and performance overhead associated with an interconnect using a snoop filter.